1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil discharge structure of a baffle plate surrounding a rotating body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. H1-67374, there has been conventionally used a baffle plate surrounding a rotating body (referred to as “a gear” hereinafter) in an automatic transmission.
The baffle plate separates a space of a gear side from a space of a transmission case side (an oil-storing side) by surrounding a circumference of the gear placed in oil, thereby reducing an amount of the oil stirred by the gear.
An inlet/outlet hole is formed in a lower part of the baffle plate to connect the space of the gear side to the space of the transmission case side so that unnecessary oil stirred by the gear is discharged to the space of the transmission case side.
Hence, a friction loss during rotating of the gear has been reduced.
However, when the inlet/outlet hole is formed in the lower part of the baffle plate surrounding the gear, a space for oil flow in addition to a space for the inlet/outlet hole are required in a lower part of the transmission case. This prevents downsizing of the automatic transmission.